


Couch

by Geonn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Caught, Epilogue, F/F, Humor, Missing Scene, Morning After, Sisters, SuperCorp, Towels, s05e18: The Missing Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: Epilogue for 5x18 "The Missing Link." Alex can tell when a couch has been slept on, almost as surely as she knows when her sister is lying to her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 718





	Couch

It’s early enough that Alex doesn’t bother knocking when she arrives at Kara’s apartment. Her plan is to get breakfast started, wake her up with the smell of bacon and coffee, and then they can discuss all the current disasters they’re facing. She’s over the threshold and closing the door behind her when she realizes the radio is playing quietly, indicating someone is awake. She pauses and listens, and then Kara comes out of the bedroom.

“Oh!” Kara gasps. “You scared me.”

“Super-hearing,” Alex says, closing the door. “No one should sneak up on you, ever.”

“Yeah, no, yeah, I... I’m... I was just distracted.” 

Kara is wearing a blouse and sweatpants, her feet bare, and her hair is a mess. She awkwardly adjusts her glasses and glances guiltily at the kitchen island. Alex follows the look and is shocked at the amount of decimated takeout packages cluttering it.

“Whoa... I know this is a stressful time, and you’re you, but this is a little excessive. Is everything--”

“Kara... the taps on your shower are absolutely incomprehensible...”

The Danvers sisters freeze. Kara is in mid-cringe, Alex is in meerkat-alert pose. And Lena Luthor, when she emerges from the bedroom, has a towel tucked under her arms and doesn’t seem to be wearing anything else. She stops short when she sees Alex. Alex slowly shifts her focus to Kara. Kara is examining the ceiling, cheeks redder than her cape, teeth bared in a HELP ME grimace. Lena raises onto her toes and puts arm across her chest, then slowly backs up.

“You know what... I think I can figure it out. Good morning, Alex.”

“Morning... good to y-- yep,” Alex sputters to Lena’s retreating back. 

A door slams shut farther back in the apartment.

Alex tackles Kara with a look.

Kara flinches. “She came over last night to talk, so we talked, and--”

“ _And_?!”

“OH. No! Couch! The... on the couch, I slept! She... I gave her the bed, and I...” She pointed. “Couch.”

Alex turns to look at the couch, which is distinctly un-slept on. She turns back around at the spot where Kara had just been standing, finding only a Kryptonian-shaped cloud in the air. 

Alex narrows her eyes, presses her lips together, and debates her options. 

Finally she turns and walks out of the apartment. She would give them until lunch to get their stories straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I continued it.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151585


End file.
